


I Really Like You, TBH

by dimasilaw



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Flustered Tsuzuru, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I love them so much, M/M, Nauubusan na ako ng Ingles tangina, Sweet Talk, Winter, at least i think it’s friends to lovers, hand-holding, he’s cute, merry christmas!!, this is my first time writing for A3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimasilaw/pseuds/dimasilaw
Summary: Tsuzuru and Kazunari are walking home together on Christmas, and Kazunari being physically clingy is just too much for Tsuzuru to bear. Someone’s got a crush, and he’s got to admit it now. Lest his heart explode tonight.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	I Really Like You, TBH

It’s awfully cold tonight. The street is dotted with people in heavy down coats and woolen hats, cloaked in long, draping scarves and thick knitted mittens. Well, Tsuzuru’s walking home from a trip to the grocery store (he didn’t buy anything! it’s closed for Christmas, geez) and he swears he’s going to freeze to death, because he’s in a thin, tattered hoodie he’s pretty sure he’s owned since sixth grade and ratty, fraying jeans stained with dirt and oil from years past. He’s pretty underdressed for the sharp, freezing wind that bites at his dry, chapped skin like delicate pinpricks second by second.

The cold’s not really a problem, though. Kazunari—similarly underdressed, in those ripped jeans he refuses to take off—is hanging onto his arm for dear life, hugging it and clinging to it, even caressing it with his long, nimble fingers, rubbing in circles to a steady beat. Kazunari's leaning against him too, and he can feel the imposing touch of Kazunari’s warm, shaky breath against his neck. The body heat is helping Tsuzuru. It’s not as unbearably cold as it would be without Kazunari’s insistence on being so damn _ touchy _, but now it’s just unbearable in an entirely different way.

He’s trying to shake the feeling off, but he doesn’t have the space to. The heat against the cold is suffocating. His body is tingling in every crevice, and his cheeks are getting hot. The cold was terrible, but seriously? He feels like his cheeks are on fire. Every stroke of Kazunari’s fingers sends heat pulsing through Tsuzuru’s body in waves tickling his veins. His gut twists. He knows it’s weird to feel like this. Kazunari is a friend, after all. But his heart doesn't listen to his head anymore. Stabbing chills run up his spine every single time Kazunari exhales on his neck.

Tsuzuru’s legs are wobbling. They’re almost like lead weights, refusing to walk along smoothly. His steps forward are slow and bulky, and his sneakers scratch along the pavement. God, he can’t even move correctly. He figures he’ll use Kazunari’s goddamn enthralling presence as the scapegoat for his current issue. Because it is kind of his fault. 

Maybe Tsuzuru would be walking better if Kazunari weren’t so..._ cute _. He’s not Tsuzuru’s type at all. Tsuzuru imagines someone a lot less clingy, a lot less frivolous, a lot less flirty…but Kazunari is kind. And outgoing. And charismatic. And he’s got a smile that shines like the sun and eyes that sparkle like the stars in heaven. And—

“Tsuzuruuuun~! Hey, slowpoke! NGL, you’re acting weird. Wassup?”

Tsuzuru notices he’s stopped in his tracks. His shoulders tense up to high heavens and freeze in time. He picks at the skin on his hand and twiddles his thumbs. Shit. Kazunari is still leaning on him, but his arms are wrapped around his neck, fingers tapping lightly on his chest. His chest. Chest. Speaking of chest, his chest is getting tighter, strangling him in a single uncomfortable twist of his throbbing heart. His heart. His heart… his heart feels like it’s beating a thousand panicked times per minute. At the same time, it feels like it’s stopped completely. Tsuzuru wonders if that makes sense, but he has Kazunari on his scrambled mind now more than anything. What time is it? The director must be expecting them home pretty soon (though he's sure she expected groceries), and either she or Omi must have cooked a hearty Christmas dinner.

Time. Time to answer Kazunari’s question, weirdo.

“Ah, it’s...it’s nothing. Sorry. I’m just tired. Scripts and all, ya know?” Why can’t he admit it? He should do it now. Kazunari’s face really shines between the warm, bright light from inside some open shop and the cool shimmer of a street lamp, by the way. And his dirty blond hair is tousled really nicely on his shoulders. It’s not blown around by the wind. What gel is he using? Hey, his sneakers are looking pretty cool. Light-up sneakers at his age, geez. Not everyone can rock blinking rhinestones with style.

Shoes. Feet. Focus. Focus. Legs are for walking. Not standing on the sidewalk for amount of time while staring at Kazunari up and down.

His voice. Kazunari’s voice. It’s light and fruity and silvery. Tsuzuru would love to hear that voice say “I love you” but—

“TBH, you’re as red as a tomato. Tell me what’s up.” He pouts and, with a swift swing of his arm, gently pushes Tsuzuru against the metal lamppost on the side of the pavement, sending sparks flying through Tsuzuru’s head. Every little touch and movement makes him fall apart. He’s melting in the cold. “Here, just...lean back. Something’s up, bro, and there’s probs something you’re not telling me. Tsuzurun...vibe check?” 

Beat. Beat. His heart is going wild. Beat. He can’t even tell if it’s in his chest, or his stomach, or his throat. Beat. It’s leaping. It’s beating bloody fast and it’s trembling in tandem with him. Beat. His heart is telling him to go for it. He’s going for it. As Kazunari would say, YOLO. 

Tsuzuru frowns with tight lips, his brows knitted together. He crosses his arms, stamping his foot on the ground to the steady rhythm of Christmas carols in the background. That’ll show him. “Stop calling me Tsuzurun.”

Kazunari’s still practically standing over him, his right hand gripping the lamppost, and his left hand grabbing onto Tsuzuru’s shoulder. Their faces are uncomfortably close, and Tsuzuru can see Kazunari’s reflective frown and downcast green eyes when he tells him. 

Kazunari flinches. He nods, though: slowly, slightly, stolidly. He gets it. “SMH, it’s a nice nickname. But I respect that. What can I call you instead, then? Aside from your name, duh. Lol.”

It’s working.

Tsuzuru’s feeling a little arrogant tonight. Time for a gamble. “How about ‘babe’? Does that work for you?” He loosens his arms down to his side, and he smirks. 

It’s working.

Kazunari jumps back, letting go of Tsuzuru and the lamppost. He’s gawking with bulging, distended eyes, and his jaw is dropped as wide as his mouth seems physically able to open. “JFC, where’d that come from?”

“The heart.”

“Okay, okay, now that’s just out of left field! I’m the flirty one here! Can you, like, start from the beginning, ‘cause I think I missed something!”

Tsuzuru isn’t prepared at all. His heart hasn’t stopped leaping side to side and up and down and throbbing a million times per minute, and his racing mind is still saturated with Kazunari, Kazunari, Kazunari. His heart and his head are both oppressively loud, ringing in his ears as a thumping, garbled cacophony. He knows the words will come out unbelievably messy, but he doesn’t care. He just hopes he’ll make sense.

“I like you. I like you a lot. Good grief…I didn’t think it would be this bad. But for the past few months, God...and you’re so...you’re...geez. You’re cute. And you’re nice. And funny. And—”

Kazunari lays his cool, soft hand on his cheek, fingers fiddling with locks of Tsuzuru’s tangled, frizzy hair. “Dude. You’re rambling. I totes get it now. And I’m not weirded out by that at all. It’s cool.”

His heart winds down. It sinks. The mixed signals make his already-busy mind run in frantic circles. It’s cool? But that hand...ah, his touch is heavenly. He can’t imagine what it’d be like if Kazunari touched him anywhere else. On purpose. In the dorms, alone. Quietly and slowly. No. No. No. He chides himself. He’s not even sure if Kazunari likes him or not, and he’s already imagining that? Laughable. 

Wait. Wait. He hasn’t even answered him back yet. This is a verbal conversation and he can’t “gtg” or “brb” out of it. God help. “Uh...hnn...so? What does that...mean?”

Kazunari sticks his tongue out and leans in closer, holding the lamppost (and pinning Tsuzuru against it! Help!) with his free hand, other hand still laying cozy on Tsuzuru’s warmed cheek. Good grief. They have a nigh-microscopic amount of space between them, and Tsuzuru can only imagine what things that tongue can do. “It means it be like that sometimes. Having a crush isn’t weird.”

Tsuzuru buries his face in his hands for a moment, lowering them to look Kazunari in the eye with what he hopes counts as a piercing gaze. “Yeah, but what do _ you _feel?”

“I really like you, TBH.”

“I...like you a lot too.”

Kazunari’s hand goes from touching Tsuzuru’s cheek to fully cupping it, rubbing around his ear in loops. Tsuzuru feels himself getting redder and redder. Again. And Kazunari’s angelic voice. Again. “Sooooo, what now?”

Tsuzuru shrugs, fidgeting with his hands down by his waist and shifting his glance from Kazunari, to the concrete ground, to the people passing by, and back and forth. “Kiss me, I guess.”

He laughs when he sees Kazunari’s pink cheeks and crooked smile. “You’re, like, way too smooth tonight. Geez. Warn me beforehand if you’re gonna be so cute,” Kazunari says in a creaky vocal fry.

“Are you gonna do it or not?”

“Oh, yeah, totes.”

“...I mean, do it. Like, now. Please.”

No more words. They don’t care anymore about passers-by, or people in the shops looking out windows, or about the time, or who’ll be expecting them. The whole world—save for the gentle, vague Christmas music ringing in the background—melts away, and it’s just Tsuzuru and Kazunari. 

Tsuzuru closes his eyes and opens his mouth. He figures that’s what he’s supposed to do, anyway. 

Kazunari tastes like strawberry Hi-Chew. His lips are slick, and Tsuzuru thinks he’s damn good at swishing his tongue around in other people’s mouths. Geez, that sounds disgusting. But he can’t help but wonder where he learned that from.

The hand that lay on Tsuzuru’s cheek travels down his body, snaking around his neck in several quick, rough rubs adding hot friction to the goosebumps. Then down on his waist, where it runs smoothly up and down at the prodding of delicate fingers. Tsuzuru’s heart is on fire spinning in his chest and his blood vessels feel like they’re about to pop out of his body when the hand strokes his hip, grabbing onto it like the world is ending.

He should probably reciprocate. He’s been standing there letting Kazunari touch and kiss him while he leans against the lamppost like a mannequin. Right. Uh. He can’t breathe.

He hooks his arm around Kazunari, pulling him even closer than he was before. Can he get any closer? They bump foreheads first, then noses. They have to stop to take a quick breath. And to giggle for a little while into each other’s mouths before Tsuzuru gets into Kazunari’s mouth again, grabbing at his shoulder and waist desperately. 

He tries to step forward, but he lands his foot on Kazunari’s shoe. He hears Kazunari’s gravelly groan, but he isn’t sure if it’s out of pleasure or pain. Oops. Oops. Oops. He opens his eyes in a rapid flash, and he sees Kazunari impossibly red, still beaming and quivering like it’s his first time (Tsuzuru’s sure it isn’t). 

He pulls away, though, and lets go entirely. His breath is heavy, and he’s panting like he hasn’t had air in forever. Kazunari’s lips are chapped and swollen, and he’s panting just as loudly. But he has the biggest grin on his face and he’s giggling endlessly, and he’s still holding on to Tsuzuru. Kazunari just hasn’t let go.

“Hnn...let’s go home. I think we can get a lot further later,” Tsuzuru says. “Besides, I’m hungry for food that isn’t you. You can be my dessert.”

Kazunari drops his hands loose by his sides and stands up straight, dusting off his T-shirt and leading Tsuzuru by the hand to the centre of the pavement. He links his soft, feathery hand with Tsuzuru’s large, calloused one and takes him down the same sidewalk under the same starry sky, bearing a large, goofy smile and consistently red-tinged cheeks.

“Let’s go, _ babe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> This is my first time writing A3! and they’re one of my favourite ships. I’m glad I got to do this even if I cringed a thousand times at my own writing (and probably SQUEEEd a lot, lol). 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing detailed kisses too. Go easy on me. 
> 
> Thank you to Mary, idk if they’ll read this (since they have stalked my AO3 they might as well, heh) but I love them. Thank you also to Jullia, Kelpy, and Kei for helping me get over my fear of writing fanfic lolol. 
> 
> And Lexi are you reading this? Tangina mo <3
> 
> I would like to thank the Academy...


End file.
